Hitting the Books
by Cobalt2927
Summary: ... Hopefully in a metaphorical sense. Because mages are nothing if not academics, and no academic can resist a good argument. The Skyhold library after-hours.


The first late-night study group happened quite by accident. Dorian practically _lived_ in Skyhold's rather mediocre library, having something of a passion for research, not to mention an insightful and superb intellect. The advantage of there being very little traffic of Tevinter-hating servants, workers, soldiers, and the like was merely happenstance.

He had been engrossed in a newly-arrived tome on past aberrances between the Fade and the corporeal world—and perhaps equally engrossed in a rather excellent vintage from the good Ambassador's cellar—when Inquisitor Trevelyan came wandering through as he often did, and settled down with a stack a few tables away. At first, Dorian paid this little mind. Trevelyan was inclined towards stopping by, usually conversing with the grumpy elf downstairs, before engaging in some sparkling banter with the exceptionally handsome mage on the second floor, picking out a few books, then heading upwards to get reports from his absolutely terrifying spymaster and her army of nugs. What gave Dorian pause was the fact that Trevelyan rarely did so when the library was otherwise deserted, most torches snuffed out, and the stronghold asleep except for those on guard for the night.

"What bring you here, at this hour?" Dorian finally asked, unable to ignore his curiosity.

"Oh, apologies," Trevelyan said, looking up from his pile of books, "I would have come sooner, but I just got back from the Exalted Plains yesterday, and then I had stacks of reports to go through with Leliana and Josephine all day."

"Ah yes… the price of power." Dorian quipped, "What I meant, however, was why you felt a trip to the library so important it could not be delayed until daylight hours."

"I could say the same for you." Trevelyan remarked with a slight smile, "Although, if you must know, we encountered some very powerful demons that seemed to be using the unburied dead to raise a host of corpses and other demons. I've never really studied necromancy, and wanted to be better equipped should this sort of thing happen again."

"Well, knowing your luck, I'm sure it will." Dorian replied, "Although, I would suggest _Spirits of the Dead: Observances VII-X_ over _Nevarra's Death Mages._ Much less biased, and has absolutely delightful first-hand accounts. Nothing quite like pages of painstaking records on rotting flesh to really get the stomach churning, but invaluable."

"Oh _please,_ darling. You're not going to recommend that drivel to our dear Inquisitor, are you?" It was her supreme exaltedness, High Enchanter Vivienne, herself.

"And being the resident expert in necromancy, I'm sure you have a better recommendation?" Dorian inquired, the image of abject politeness and sparkling wit.

"You are too kind. I suppose I did receive a first-class education, although, it is sadly true that it may fall short of your own. After all, I was never taught the intricacies of blood magic, first-hand."

"What a travesty," Dorian replied with grand superiority, "Truly, I had no idea that your education was so rudimentary. All mages in Tevinter may indeed be possessed malificars, but anything is worth the pursuit of greater knowledge and power. Mages here are little more than magicians showing off parlour tricks."

"You do realize that all of your so-called _education_ relies upon knowledge merely copied down from the discoveries of the elves, yes?" And now the grumpy painter was chiming in.

"And to think I was merely looking for a book, now I'm lucky enough to discover the true world-ending conflict in Thedas." Trevelyan said with superfluous awe, "It has been a true education."

"Oh please darling, we don't mean any harm." Vivienne said with an airy wave.

"Nothing like a friendly academic debate." Dorian agreed, smile wide.

"There is little of worth in most of those tomes regardless." Solas nodded sagely.

"Fine then," The Inquisitor sighed, "If none of you will let me read in peace, I suppose someone is willing to explain how a demon—corrupted spirit—would go about raising corpses and why it would want to?"

"Well, raising corpses requires a tie to both this world and to the energies of the Fade, so there is no reason why a demon wouldn't be able to—"

"But only certain demons have the requisite ability and power to wield arcane powers beyond their own elemental abilities, therefore—"

"The only _real_ question here is the intention of the _spirit_ in question. Few spirits indeed embody the sort of concept that would be interested in raising the dead, let alone willing. In fact—"

"Oh, please, it isn't like a desire to raise the dead is so impossible, in fact, the concept of necromancy is closely tied with the study of the changing of states, and particularly the alteration of time itself. In fact, one is not so much raising the dead, as permitting the physical form of the body itself to return to a state in which it was mobile and responsive to command." Dorian proclaimed, unsurprised that her great enchanter-ness would take issue with his rather fascinating speciality.

"Please tell me that you are not going on about altering time itself again, darling. We all know how well that turned out the last time. Besides, you hardly need to get so theoretical. Necromancy simply involves the necessary magical power and control like anything else. The novelty of _demons_ wielding independent magical power themselves is of far more interest." Vivienne replied, unabashed.

"Or it would be if the elves had not already solved that little 'conundrum' centuries ago. _Spirits_ are much more closely tied to the energies of the Fade than any corporeal race. In fact, the majority of spirits can easily wield far greater magical energy than any mage. Most simply prefer to remain in the Fade—those with the least attachment to its energies are more likely to enter this world, and are also less likely to wield great arcane power of their own." Solas chimed in, looking for all the world like a weary old professor trying to explain basic concepts to novices.

Shaking his head, Trevelyan spoke up, "So it is likely that because of the instability caused by the rifts, that more powerful spirits were pulled into this world, and therefore became demons that were capable of wielding their own magical power, and put this power to use controlling the readily available bodies of the dead by altering their temporal state."

"In a manner of speaking…"

"To put things simply…"

"Broadly speaking…"

"I will take that as a yes." Trevelyan interrupted, unable to hide a smile, "Not that this hasn't been truly enlightening, but I am unfortunately leaving in the morning for the Storm Coast. If your arguing yields any more progress, feel free to update me when I return."

"Arguing is such a strong word, darling, there's nothing wrong with lively academic discourse."

"Hearty intellectual debate."

"Topical arcane conversation."

"Goodnight."


End file.
